dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 2
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = First Blight: Chapter 2 |name = The First Blight: Chapter 2 |image = Archdemon.png |px = 270px |subtitle = Dumat Rises |number DAO = 205 (+1TSP, +6WK) |category DAO = Books and Songs |location DAO = Book in Arl Eamon's room in Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor |number DAI = 46 (+3JoH, +3TD, +1T) |category DAI = History |location DAI = Skyhold's Vault Library - second shelf on the left. |see also = |related = * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 1 - The Second Sin * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 3 - The Dwarves Fall * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 4 - Griffons Take Flight |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition |text = People today have little concept of the consequences of the second sin. Oh, believe me when I say that when asked, pious, Chantry-going folk will curse the use of foul magic, spitting and snapping their fingers—but none live today who actually remember the horror that was unleashed so very long ago. Whatever records might have existed regrettably did not survive the chaos and ignorance that was to follow. We have only the tales of survivors handed down through the murky ages and the dogma of the Chantry to instruct us, and that is precious little indeed. I believe I am not understating when I say that the second sin unleashed the bane of all life upon Thedas. The darkspawn are more virulent than the worst plague, a heartless force of nature that came into our world like an ill wind. We know from accounts of later Blights (as these darkspawn invasions came to be called—never has a more appropriate name existed) that the darkspawn spread disease and famine wherever they tread. The earth itself is corrupted by their presence, the sky roiling with angry black clouds. I do not exaggerate, my friends, when I say that a mass gathering of darkspawn is an omen of dread cataclysm. It is said that those cursed magisters who became the first darkspawn scratched at the very earth to find solace in the darkness of the dwarven Deep Roads, and there in the shadows they multiplied. Whether by intelligent design or by some last vestige of worship in their minds, they attempted to locate the Old Gods they had once served. They found what they sought: Dumat, first among the Old Gods, once known as the Dragon of Silence before the Maker imprisoned him and all his brethren beneath the earth for the first sin: usurping the Maker's place in mankind's heart. The slumbering dragon awoke, freed from the Maker's prison by his twisted followers, and became corrupted himself. Dumat was transformed into the first Archdemon, his great and terrible power given will by a rotting, unholy mind. With the darkspawn horde following, Dumat rose and took wing in the skies once again, bringing ruin to the world the Maker had created. The Old God had become the eye of a dark storm that would ravage the entire world. —From Tales of the Destruction of Thedas by Brother Genitivi, Chantry Scholar }} es:Entrada del códice: La primera Ruina: capítulo 2 Category:Blights Category:Brother Genitivi (source) Category:Old Gods Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries